A VMIN Voyage
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 1! It's VMIN fanfiction. CHAPTER 1 UP. Baca aja kalau mau. JIMIN PIKIR IA TAHU SEGALANYA TENTANG TAEHYUNG! Isinya tentang Taehyung beserta pemikiran2 anehnya dan Jimin yang gak berhenti-berhenti kepoin Taehyung. Dedicated to all VMIN Shippers. RNR appreciated a lot. Rate sementara T. Boyslove
1. Chapter 1

**A PROLOGUE OF VMIN STORY**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

.

.

.

.

 _Jimin pikir, ia tahu segalanya tentang Taehyung._

.

Sahabat masa kecil sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu memang sosok yang terbilang cukup unik.

Taehyung menjelma menjadi makhluk bumi dua bulan setelah Jimin pertama kali berstatus sebagai manusia _supermini_ disebut bayi, yang baru berhasil lepas dari tubuh induknya.

Jimin dan Taehyung berteman sejak keduanya masih berada dalam buaian—dalam kandungan ibu mereka masing-masing malah. Dan setelah lahir pun mereka langsung menjadi sepasang sahabat akrab.

Semuanya dimulai ketika mereka masih balita.

Taehyung dan Jimin selalu bermain bersama-sama sejak baru bisa berjalan. Terkadang keduanya akan berebut _rubber duck_ atau bebek karet kuning yang berbunyi _cit, cit, cit_ ketika diremas. Selain itu mereka juga akan berebut _pacifier_ atau dot bayi; yang akan mereka gigiti secara bergantian.

Setelahnya, salah satu dari kedua bocah _tengil_ itu akan emosi _duluan_ dan berakhir dengan menubruk tubuh lawannya, kemudian bertindihan sambil berguling-guling tak jelas sampai puas.

Kalau salah satunya sudah ada yang mengalah—lebih tepatnya menyerah, maka keduanya akan bersalaman, berbaikan, lalu berpelukan erat seperti _teletubbies._

Sesederhana itu saja.

 _Soulmate,_ begitu orang-orang sekitar menjuluki keduanya. Tapi tidak begitu menurut mereka. Karena pada kenyataannya, Taehyung dan Jimin lebih tampak seperti sepasang _soulfighter_ daripada _soulmate._

Tidak peduli apa pun istilahnya—yang penting perasaan keduanya tetap satu, _soulful._

Di mana ada Jimin, di situ ada Taehyung; namun di mana ada Taehyung, belum tentu di situ ada Jimin.

Hal ini bermula ketika kedua pemuda tanggung itu menginjak usia delapan belas; tepatnya setelah mereka berdua melepaskan statusnya sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah atas.

Taehyung mulai menekuni hobi barunya yang cukup unik, menghilang dari peradaban.

Ya, membiarkan rumahnya kosong selama berhari-hari, kadang berminggu-minggu, bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan; dan melalang buana entah ke mana.

Nenek Taehyung yang pada mulanya tinggal bersamanya, kini sudah dirawat di panti jompo karena penyakit alzheimer yang dideritanya. Oleh karenanya, Taehyung bisa bebas berkeliaran ke mana pun yang ia suka tanpa adanya orang yang melarang.

Kelayaban bingung seperti bujangan pada umumnya.

Ya, begitulah nasib Taehyung sebagai bujangan, ke mana-mana—asalkan suka, tiada orang yang melarang. Hati senang walaupun tak punya uang, uwoo~

Dan kalau Taehyung sudah menghilang seperti itu maka tak seorang pun yang mengetahui di mana rimbanya, termasuk Jimin selaku sahabatnya.

.

.

Kebiasaan doyan minggat Taehyung ini sejatinya memang telah terindikasi sejak dulu, tatkala ia masih _pre-child_ (baca: precil) dan baru saja memasuki sekolah pertama mereka.

Taman Kanak-Kanak kelas bunga Matahari.

 _Sounds familiar? Crayon Sinchan, anyone?_

Pada saat usia Taehyung baru menginjak angka lima, terjadilah sebuah peristiwa krusial yang mengubah hidup Taehyung selamanya. Sebuah titik yang menyebabkan Taehyung kerapkali minggat dari TK ke sebuah kebun kosong penuh rerumputan untuk bermain seorang diri.

Berbicara pada rumput yang bergoyang dan mendengar bisikan angin, katanya.

Saat itu kedua orang tua Taehyung memutuskan untuk berpisah secara legitimasi dan dua tahun kemudian membangun keluarga baru masing-masing dengan pasangan barunya.

Meninggalkan Taehyung kecil berdua saja bersama neneknya—yang mulai pikun karena penyakit alzheimer—yang merupakan seorang janda mantan serdadu angkatan udara pada masa Perang Dunia II.

Beruntung karena statusnya sebagai istri seorang purnawirawan, nenek Taehyung masih bisa menyekolahkan cucunya dengan uang pensiunan suaminya.

Meskipun uang itu tetap saja tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai jenjang pendidikan tinggi yang _semestinya_ ditempuh Taehyung setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Taehyung sendiri?

Di saat Taehyung tengah berjuang dan bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan uang pensiunan kakeknya, kedua orang tuanya malah tidak jelas _jluntrungannya_ dan menghilang entah ke mana. Tepatnya setelah keduanya menikah lagi dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Membiarkan Taehyung berkutat sendirian dengan seluruh problematika hidupnya sementara mereka seolah raib begitu saja bak ditelan tsunami, _karena ditelan bumi itu sudah terlalu mainstream._

Faktanya, semenjak keduanya bercerai, tanggung jawab mereka berdua selaku orang tua pun ikut tercerai-berai begitu saja.

Seperti _sweater_ rajutan yang benangnya tersangkut di salah satu baling-baling helikopter dan dibawa terbang tinggi hingga yang tersisa hanyalah gumpalan benang kusut.

 _Boro-boro_ mengunjungi Taehyung, ada kabarnya saja tidak. Lebih-lebih mengirimi uang bulanan, tidak ada ceritanya.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung pun tak bisa melanjutkan kuliah karena tersandung masalah biaya. Tepatnya, karena kedua orang tuanya tidak mau membiayainya. Ironis sekali.

Padahal dari segi intelektual, kemampuan Taehyung jelas mumpuni.

Ia bahkan _sedikit_ lebih baik dari Jimin yang notabene siswa teladan yang teramat disiplin dan rajinnya keterlaluan.

Hanya saja, bocah _kerempeng_ itu sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat tertarik pada semua hal yang berkaitan dengan perkuliahan beserta serba-serbinya.

" _Kuliah berpotensi mengerdilkan kebebasan berpikirku pun mengungkung berbagai imajiku. Dicekoki oleh berbagai doktrin beserta teori oleh mereka yang telah sukses menerbitkan novel ilmiah bernama disertasi. Dan aku tidak suka itu,"_ dalihnya pada Jimin.

Sesungguhnya kalau ia mau, berbagai tawaran beasiswa dapat dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Taehyung tidak tertarik.

Karena pada hakikatnya, ada hal lain yang membuatnya tertarik.

Sebuah kebebasan mutlak tanpa taburan bumbu _kekangan_ sebuah tirani.

Ini bukan tentang perkara apa maupun siapa.

Bukan pula tentang sosok mungil yang selalu mengitarinya kemana-mana, si angsa manis bermanik secemerlang tetes embun pagi, yang biasa disebutnya sebagai Chim-Chim.

"Jangan sebut aku Chim-Chim, Tae! Nama itu terlalu imut untuk ukuran lelaki jantan macam diriku," begitu kata Jimin.

" _Jantan apanya? Dengar suara gemerisik daun di malam hari saja sudah pekik histeris sampai kebelet pipis,"_ batin Taehyung.

"Baiklah, Chim-Chim, _my sweet marshmallow upon the window nearby the willow when you seeking for a cow inside the bungalow,"_ Taehyung mulai bermain _tounge-twister._

"Kubilang jangan sebut aku Chim-Chim! Dasar _Chimney_ sialan!" _Chimney_ yang dimaksud Jimin di sini tentu saja adalah cerobong asap atau perapian; yang biasa digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh tatkala musim gugur dan musim dingin tiba.

"Hey, Tae _Chimney!_ Penampilanmu yang berantakan itu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang baru saja bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Sinterklas yang merangkak-rangkak di dalam cerobong asap sampai wajahnya kusam semua," Jimin mulai menyulut api peperangan di antara keduanya.

"Kalau bermain di dalam cerobong asap _sih_ , bukan kusam lagi namanya, tapi _cemong._ Omong-omong ayo beranalogi. Ucapanmu mengenai cerobong asap membuatku mendadak terinspirasi!"

"Ya, ya—terserah padamu, _Tuan Tukang Analogi,"_ kibasan tangan Jimin di depan wajah Taehyung merupakan pertanda bahwa ia sudah sangat bosan dengan berbagai _teori-teori_ tidak masuk akal yang sering Taehyung kemukakan pada dirinya.

" _Well,_ kau tahu kan kalau sebuah perapian itu terdiri dari beberapa komponen? Ada kayu bakar, api, arang, abu, dan juga jelaga yang menempel pada dinding cerobong. Nah, dari keempat hal tersebut, mana yang terbaik untuk merepresentasikan diriku, Jiminnie?"

Jimin menyeringai, tidak biasanya ia senang dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Taehyung kepadanya.

"Haha! Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali pun aku tidak akan ragu untuk memilih jelaga sebagai analogi terbaik dari karaktermu!"

"Hm, jelaga ya? Kenapa tidak api saja—atau kayu bakar mungkin?" Taehyung menawar.

"Api dan kayu bakar—maumu! Jelas-jelas kau itu jelaga, Tae. Sudah _cemong,_ kusam, lengket, pekat, menempel, sulit dibersihkan lagi!"

"Ah, kurasa aku tidak _secemong_ itu, Chim. Hm, tapi tidak masalah. Biarpun kau bilang begitu, tetap saja aku adalah jelaga paling tampan sedunia! Hahaha."

"Cih, dasar narsis!" decih Jimin membentuk gestur jijik dengan bibirnya.

Mengenai kelakar Taehyung yang bernada narsis satu itu, sejujurnya Jimin pun tidak bisa untuk _tidak_ setuju.

Taehyung _memang_ tampan dan semua orang pun mengakui hal itu.

Termasuk Park Jimin—yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah _rela_ mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin itu cukup unik, sebut saja _bromantik semisadistik._

 _Baru dengar istilah seperti itu?_

Kata orang-orang, mereka berdua cukup _mesra_ untuk dikatakan _sekadar_ sahabat.

Namun pada kenyataannya memang sedemikian mesra _sih._ Kelewat mesra malah.

Keduanya bahkan _suka_ saling s _entuh_ satu sama lain. Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan dulu karena konteks kata 'sentuh' di sini bukan dalam artian negatif atau cabul.

Mereka berdua hanya gemar saling sikut, saling piting, saling tendang, bahkan saling gulat sampai berguling-guling di atas bumi seolah tiada hari esok lagi.

Suatu kebiasaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah semenjak keduanya masih berbentuk miniatur manusia yang _masih_ saling berebutan dot dan bebek karet; sampai akhirnya kebiasaan ini terbawa juga sampai dewasa.

Sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya antara dulu dengan sekarang. Hanya saja aksi keduanya mungkin bisa dibilang lebih _brutal_ dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Apabila Jimin hobi _tampar-tampar_ pipi Taehyung dalam segala situasi dan kondisi; maka Taehyung akan balas _toyor-toyor_ kepala Jimin sampai bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Jimin juga gemar memiting kepala Taehyung dengan sikutnya lalu menjebaknya di bawah ketiaknya. Untung saja ketiaknya _wangi_ aromaterapi, kalau tidak?

Bisa-bisa Taehyung pingsan dibuatnya. Dan pitingan dari seorang Park Jimin itu, sukses membuat kepala Kim Taehyung bergesekan manja dengan kedua tonjolan kembar pada dada rata milik Jimin.

Namun empunya tampaknya tenang-tenang saja. Sudah biasa dan seolah bukan apa-apa. Jadi, tidak ada masalah.

Sementara Taehyung, sejurus kemudian akan balas piting kepala Jimin menggunakan tungkai-tungkai panjangnya yang mirip kaki belalang itu.

Tentu saja setelah keduanya berguling-guling mesra terlebih dulu di atas tanah sambil bergulat dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga mereka. Setelahnya, ia akan mengunci kepala Jimin di antara selangkangannya yang kerapkali berfriksi dengan _kesejatian_ di balik celana panjangnya.

Namun itu bukan apa-apa. Sudah terbiasa dan tidak ada rasa.

Begitu kata mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kecil Jimin dikenal oleh masyarakat sekitarnya sebagai sosok yang religius dan taat beragama.

Setiap Minggu, ia akan pergi ke gereja untuk melakukan ritual mingguannya. Kebaktian.

Sejak kecil pula Jimin selalu mengajak Taehyung yang selalu menolak tiap kali Jimin menyeret-nyeretnya untuk kebaktian. Dan sayangnya, usaha Jimin ini selalu menemui kegagalan.

Taehyung yang _licin_ itu selalu berhasil melarikan diri. Kabur begitu saja pada saat Jimin sedang lengah.

Pernah pada suatu hari Jimin bertanya kepada Taehyung mengenai perihal yang masih berkaitan dengan isu religi yang kerapkali diusungnya sebagai topik pembicaraan.

"Tae, kau sudah pernah dibaptis ketika bayi?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak. Mm, setahuku _memang_ tidak."

"Kau yakin? Coba tanyakan pada nenekmu?"

"Kau lupa? Nenekku _kan_ sudah pikun. Mana dia tahu?"

"Ah, benar juga ya. Maaf, aku lupa hehe."

"Masih muda saja sudah pikun seperti nenekku? Bagaimana tuanya?"

Dan Jimin tentu saja tidak akan menyinggung perihal orang tua Taehyung dengan melayangkan saran seperti, _"Kalau begitu, coba tanyakan pada ibumu atau ayahmu,"_ karena masalah _ayah dan ibu_ terbilang sensitif bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Akhirnya si sahabat mungilnya itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Dan tampaknya sel-sel kelabu di otaknya tengah menyusun serangkaian lego bernama _rencana mengembalikan Taehyung ke jalan yang benar_.

Sebuah misi klandestin untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

Pada suatu hari di malam Minggu, Jimin sengaja meminta Taehyung untuk menginap di rumahnya. Itu adalah siasat yang bertujuan tidak lain untuk mengelabui Taehyung agar bisa ia bawa ke gereja.

Taehyung pun tidak menaruh kecurigaan sama sekali karena mereka berdua memang biasa menginap bersama pada akhir pekan maupun hari-hari biasa.

Pagi itu Jimin menyuruh Taehyung mandi duluan sementara ia menyiapkan setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam beserta sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelahnya, Jimin pun mendandani Taehyung dengan pakaian yang telah ia siapkan dengan dalih yang cukup konyol namun dapat membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tertipu.

Kata Jimin, "Tae, hari ini kita akan pergi menghadiri ulang tahun pernikahan kakek dan nenekku. Jadi, kau kenakan pakaian ini ya? Supaya kita bisa kembaran."

Dan pagi itu, Taehyung benar-benar terperdaya oleh Jimin. Bahkan Taehyung pun sempat duduk di deretan bangku jemaat gereja dan _mau tidak mau_ mengikuti ritual kebaktian seperti menyanyi dan mendengarkan pendeta menyampaikan khotbahnya.

Setelah semua prosesi telah rampung seluruhnya, Jimin pun segera menyeret Taehyung ke hadapan pak pendeta yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah bejana berisi air di dalamnya.

Tampaknya itu adalah perkakas untuk pembaptisan. Bagaimana bisa? Bisa ditebak, Jiminlah yang memesannya sejak jauh-jauh hari kepada sang Pendeta.

"Pak Pendeta, ini temanku yang _katanya_ sejak bayi belum pernah dibaptis," jelas Jimin.

"Hm, siapa namamu anak baik?" sang pendeta mengangguk dan meneliti wajah Taehyung.

"K-Kim Taehyung.." lirih Taehyung.

Sang pendeta tersenyum bijak, ia pun meneliti wajah Taehyung lekat-lekat. Setelahnya. ia mulai mengambil bejana keemasan yang mengkilap berisi air di dalamnya beserta sebuah tongkat _alloy_ yang juga berwarna senada.

"Baiklah, tuan Kim Taehyung..." pendeta itu sudah bersiap dengan perkakas pembatisannya namun...

"Huwaaaaa, kabuuuuurrr!" tiba-tiba Taehyung lari tunggang langgang dan melompat ke luar gereja dari salah satu jendela besar yang terbuka di sisi kiri kapel.

"Kenapa dia lari, Nak Jimin?" pendeta di depan Jimin itu tampak keheranan.

"Maafkan saya pak Pendeta. Mungkin saja dia lapar, hehehe," alasan super konyol dari Jimin.

Setelahnya, Jimin pun ikut menghambur keluar untuk mencari sosok sahabat anehnya tersebut.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Taehyung begitu paranoid untuk diajak ke gereja. Sempat terlintas di dalam pikirannya pertanyaan seperti, "Apakah Taehyung itu seorang _atheis?"_

Kalau benar begitu maka Jimin akan berusaha mengembalikan Taehyung agar kembali ke jalan yang benar. Begitu katanya.

" _Tae, kau tahu tentang catatan perkamen kuno mengenai konsep teologi? Seperti ritual penyucian jiwa dengan istilah sakramen misalnya?"_

" _Hah? Apa itu perkamen dan sakramen? Yang aku tahu itu ultraman, superman, dan batman,"_ tukas Taehyung malas.

Selama ini Taehyung memang cukup cuek kalau tidak ingin dikatakan tidak peduli dalam menanggapi isu-isu religius yang sering dinubuatkan oleh Jimin kepadanya.

Alasannya apa, Jimin pun tak pernah tahu. Namun, ia selalu ingin tahu. Apa pun itu.

Jimin _memang_ tipikal yang apabila ia merasa penasaran akan sesuatu maka ia akan terus mencari tahu.

Mencari tahu sampai puas sehingga akhirnya ia bosan dan tak mau tahu lagi.

Dan suatu hari Jimin pun menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini.

Secara tak dinyana pun disengaja olehnya.

Sore itu cerah, sang mentari masih berada di atas batas cakrawala dengan pendar kuning jingga yang tampak mencolok mata manusia.

Burung-burung walet beterbangan membelah langit senja yang tampak begitu bersahaja.

Jimin menghampiri sahabat sepenanggungan namun tak senasibnya itu di dalam sebuah bangkai pesawat tua sisa Perang Dunia II yang terletak di belakang pekarangan rumah nenek Taehyung. Di samping pohon akasia yang usianya lebih kurang satu abad dikurangi dua dasawarsa.

Jimin mendekati Taehyung yang tampaknya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal; yang terlihat lusuh dan berwarna kuning pudar.

Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti seorang dukun yang sedang merapal mantra dengan kedua manik yang berulang-alik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tae, kau sedang apa?" Jimin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi—kursi yang diduduki Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya dan menjawab, "Merapal _Dharma_ sekaligus menghafal _Sutra._ Kau tidak lihat?" lalu kembali berkomat-kamit dengan kitab kuning di hadapannya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau mulai menghafal _Sutra?_ Kau pindah keyakinan?" Jimin keheranan, tatapannya penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja sejak aku bisa membaca. Nenekku yang mengajarkanku prinsip-prinsip _Dharma_ beserta barisan-barisan _Sutra_ semenjak aku masih kecil. Dan aku tidak pernah pindah keyakinan," jelas Taehyung yang segera mengabaikan Jimin untuk kembali berkencan dengan kesibukannya menghafal.

"Jadi, selama ini kau penganut Buddha?" Jimin memekik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir apa alasanku menolak semua ajakanmu ke gereja?" Taehyung mendengus, agak sebal juga dilempari pertanyaan terus-menerus di kala ia sedang sibuk belajar agama.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang, Tae?!" nada bicara Jimin mulai meninggi.

Tidak marah, hanya terlampau kaget saja.

Taehyung menutup kitabnya dengan kasar, "Kau kan tidak pernah tanya! Bagaimana sih?" lalu menoyor dahi _kinclong_ sahabatnya dengan begitu santai. Membuat empunya termangu dengan berbagai asumsi yang menari-nari di kepalanya.

Benar juga. Selama ini Jimin selalu berkicau mengenai konsep ketuhanan beserta pasal dan ayat-ayat yang dikutipnya dari Injil untuk dikhotbahkan kepada Taehyung tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara apalagi menyela.

Pantas saja. Mana mungkin Taehyung paham perihal ayat dan pasal pada injil, lebih-lebih tentang perkamen atau sakramen kalau yang dibacanya sejak kecil adalah kitab kuning Tripitaka berisi barisan _Sutra_ dan berbagai prinsip _Dharma._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin adalah seorang _computer freak,_ aspirasinya adalah menjadi salah satu _hacker_ kenamaan dunia. Obsesinya ini dimulai sejak ia mengenal internet pertama kali. Dari seluk-beluk internet itulah Jimin menjadi begitu terbuai oleh bahasa-bahasa pemrograman dan ingin menguasainya.

Setiap hari ia akan mengutak-atik komputer di kamarnya dan menjajal berbagai hal yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Namun hanya satu orang saja yang tahu tentang obsesi berlebihannya terhadap komputer ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung, hanya akan rebahan di tempat tidur Jimin sambil menghabiskan aneka camilan yang tersedia di kamar sahabat sepanjang usianya itu; sementara Jimin asyik menyibukkan diri dengan sesi ubrak-abrik komputernya tersebut.

Pada suatu kesempatan Jimin bertanya, "Tae, sebenarnya apa hal yang kausukai di dunia ini?"

Taehyung memproyeksikan kedua binernya ke kiri atas, "Mm, makan, tidur siang, bermain, dan tak melakukan apa pun. Keempatnya adalah favoritku, tapi yang terakhir adalah yang terbaik," jawabnya enteng sambil mengunyah bungkusan keripik kentang yang masih tersisa sedikit isinya.

Catat, Taehyung mengunyah bungkusnya, _bukan_ keripik kentangnya.

"Yang benar? Setidaknya kau pasti punya hobi atau ambisi _kan,_ sepertiku saja misalnya, aku sangat menyukai semua hal tentang komputer. Kau pasti juga memiliki hal yang seperti itu bukan?"

"Ya, kurasa. Aku ingin menguasai sebuah seni," ucapnya dengan kepala terkulai ke bawah ranjang sementara kakinya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi melawan gaya gravitasi.

"Benarkah?! Apa itu Tae?" kedua manik kelam Jimin menampakkan binarnya yang paling terang. Pertanda bahwa sang empunya begitu _tertarik_ dengan jawaban apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Taehyung.

" _Nothing,"_ jawaban Taehyung menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi yang lebih pendek. "Aku hanya ingin menguasai— _the art of doing nothing,_ alias seni tak melakukan apa pun," tambahnya, satu alisnya ia angkat lebih tinggi dari sebelahnya. Pongah sekali.

Dan ekspresi Taehyung yang kelewat menyebalkan seperti itu hanya membuat Jimin tidak tahan lagi untuk _tidak_ meluncurkan sekepal tinju ke wajah tampan sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung", gerutunya sebal.

 _BUGHHH!_

 _BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_

Santai.

Karena Jimin melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah kawannya itu _hanya_ di dalam imaji.

Di dunia nyata? Mana berani.

Tepatnya, mana mau ia merusak kerupawanan sebuah karya seni; hasil sentuhan langsung tangan Tuhan yang _nyaris_ sempurna tersebut. Tidak tega.

"Mengagumi ketampananku, eoh? Aku tahu kok kalau parasku ini _memang_ terlalu menawan sehingga kau tak kuasa melepaskan tatapan matamu dari wajahku," goda si _kerempeng._

"Cih, percaya diri sekali? Tidak sudi! Aku menatapmu bukan karena mengagumi ketampananmu melainkan sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengurangi sel-sel narsis yang tumbuh subur seperti gulma di dalam otakmu!"

"Ah, mengaku sajalah. Tidak usah malu-malu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menerimamu apa adanya?" seulas seringai dan kedipan genit dilayangkan Taehyung untuk Jimin.

"Ya, kau ini bicara apa?! Sekadar informasi saja, aku ini _lurus._ Jadi, mana mungkin aku mengagumimu? Dan satu lagi, aku lebih suka _melon_ daripada _pisang!"_ kilah si pendek.

"Aku tahu kok. Itu sebabnya sampai saat ini, kau masih saja belum punya pacar. Kau suka _melon_ kan? Makanya kau selalu menolak setiap _yeoja_ yang menyatakan cintanya padamu. Itu karena kau itu _lurus_ Chim—benar-benar lurus, _selurus_ busur panah yang _patah_ jadi dua hahaha," gelak tawa pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar Jimin, membuat empunya menggeram marah bagaikan serigala lapar yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Bagaimana tidak, busur panahnya sendiri saja sudah _bengkok._ Kalau sampai patah jadi dua, lalu apa namanya? Bengkok _kuadrat_ atau _dobel_ bengkok?

"Kim Taehyung, sialan!" Jimin menggeram murka, giginya bergemeletuk penuh tantrum.

Sekonyong-konyong, Jimin menyerbu pemuda kerempeng yang masih asyik rebahan di atas tempat tidurnya; menindihnya, memitingnya, menduduki perutnya, kemudian bergulat sambil berguling-guling ke sana kemari di atas kasur _king size-_ nya.

Nasib baik tempat tidur Jimin berukuran _king size_ sehingga mereka bisa leluasa berguling-guling tanpa takut jatuh. Meskipun kemungkinan untuk _tidak_ terjatuh pada dasarnya juga kecil, tapi setidaknya mereka punya durasi lebih lama untuk _bermain_ di atas kasur.

Lagi pula, menonton pertunjukkan _live wrestling match_ antara Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar sangat seru. Yang satu akan berteriak-teriak dengan suara beratnya dan yang satunya lagi akan menggeram marah dengan pekikannya yang seperti lumba-lumba.

Keduanya baru akan berhenti jika Taehyung meminta ampun dan mengaku kalah duluan. Dan Taehyung sesegera mungkin harus mengaku kalah—karena apabila aktivitas keduanya tetap dilanjutkan, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan melakukan ritual _dry-humping_ terselubung yang saling mereka nikmati satu sama lain.

Taehyung dan Jimin memang _selalu_ mengingkari bahwa pada kenyataannya mereka berdua tengah melakukan ritual _dry-humping_ yang terbungkus rapi dalam kemasan _'gulat sambil guling-guling'._

Sebuah alibi berkedok _nostalgia_ dalam rangka mengenang memori masa kecil yang tidak lain adalah berebutan dot dan bebek karet.

Namun tentu saja, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengakui hal tersebut.

Gengsi. Sama-sama gengsi.

Yang mana kadar gengsi mereka bila disusun mungkin tingginya bisa mengalahkan puncak piramida Giza yang ada di Afrika.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG, TERIMA INI!"

"Ampun Chim, ampun akk! Ampun akkk!"

Ya, begitulah hubungan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

 **Implied action for the next chapter.**

 **VMIN anyone?**

 **Have no title yet.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Do not take it seriously and i ask you guys apology for bringing up such a religious matter in this fic.**

 **IF IT BOTHERS YOU A LOT I'LL DELETE THE RELIGIOUS ISSUES UPTHERE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VMIN's VOYAGE**

 **.**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah sepasang sahabat ini dimulai ketika keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah atas mereka. Menikmati sisa waktu liburan yang tersisa sebelum Jimin mengubah statusnya menjadi mahamurid di salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik di kota Seoul sekaligus sebelum Taehyung menetap di Amerika Serikat sebagai Tenaga Kerja Asing.

"Jimin! Ayo ikut aku ke Amerika? Aku dapat dua tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatanku ke sana minggu depan. Kau tahu? Aku dapat pekerjaan dan—temani aku ke sana, _please?"_

"Mm, aku akan senang sekali menemanimu. Tapi—bagaimana dengan tiket untuk pulang? Kau tahu kalau aku membutuhkan banyak uang untuk biaya kuliahku tahun ini bukan?"

"Hmm, biar kuingatkan padamu tentang seseorang pemuda manis yang mendapat beasiswa berkat kecemerlangan otaknya yang mendadak pikun seperti nenek dari sahabatnya sendiri yang merangkap sekaligus sebagai tetangganya!"

"Yah, Kim Taehyung! Kau sedang membicarakanku ya?" wajah Jimin mendadak muram dengan awan hitam beserta petir imajiner yang seolah muncul di atas kepalanya. Siap menyambar sosok yang menurutnya tampan tetapi super menyebalkan yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Bukannya merasa takut ataupun _ngeri,_ pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jimin itu malah _nyengir_ genit, "Jadi—kau mau kan berbulan madu ke negeri Paman Sam denganku, wahai mawar putihku yang cantik?" menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya seperti _ahjussi_ mesum yang tengah menggoda daun muda.

Mengangkat jari tengahnya tepat ke arah wajah sang sahabat sambil berucap _, "Fuck you!_ " dengan ekspresi garang yang tampak begitu lucu di mata Taehyung. Alhasil ia hanya mencubit pipi gembil Jimin dengan gemas. Yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus rela dihadiahi tendangan di atas tulang keringnya oleh sahabat manisnya tersebut.

Walau galak begitu, Jimin tetap mengikuti sang _suami_ kemana pun ia pergi. Sebuah contoh ideal dari seorang _istri_ yang baik bukan? Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang kukatakan barusan kepada Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[New York City – Amerika Serikat]**

Taehyung pernah berkata pada Jimin, "Sebelum meraih posisi puncak, pertama-tama kau perlu merangkak dari titik paling rendah terlebih dulu. Tidak perlu malu jika kau benar-benar serius ingin maju."

"Jangan hanya menjual gengsi dengan sebuncah dongeng basa-basi yang terus-menerus kauceritakan pada orang lain karena sebuah aksi lebih berharga daripada ribuan gagasan brilian yang tak pernah kau realisasikan," Jimin mengulangi kata-kata Taehyung ketika pertama kali ia mengantar sahabatnya tersebut untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kedirgantaraan.

Satu-satunya bidang yang _tampaknya_ menarik di mata sahabat Park Jimin tersebut.

Saat itu Jimin mengacungkan dua jempolnya ketika Taehyung terlihat begitu bangga mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya untuk bekerja. Seragam berupa _wearpack_ berwarna abu terang, sarung tangan lateks tebal, sepatu _boots_ karet, masker yang melingkupi hidung dan mulutnya, handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya, dan juga beberapa properti penunjang seperti sapu, gagang pel, lap, cairan pembersih, dan sebuah ember.

"Namaku Taehyung Kim, usiaku sembilan belas. Aku berasal dari Korea Selatan. Dan mulai hari ini aku bekerja di sebuah maskapai penerbangan NebullaStar di kota New York sebagai tenaga kebersihan. Senang bertemu dengan Anda!"

Begitulah Taehyung berpura-pura memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jimin waktu itu.

.

.

Sementara Taehyung tinggal di asrama yang disediakan perusahaan bagi para tenaga kerja asing, Jimin dititipkan di apartemen seorang _hyung_ yang berada di Washington DC. Namanya Jung Hoseok, lelaki berdarah Korea yang telah cukup lama hidup di Amerika. Ia pulalah yang telah banyak berjasa membantu Taehyung untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkannya di Amerika.

" _Hyung,_ aku titip Jimin. Tolong jaga dia selama aku bekerja. Jangan pulangkan dia ke Korea meskipun dia sendiri yang memintanya sebelum aku kembali dari New York."

"Aku mengerti, Tae. Aku berencana akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat keadaan kota. Kau bisa percayakan Jimin _mu_ padaku."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku mengandalkanmu..."

"Tidak masalah Tae, kau fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik..."

"Aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya. Bersemangatlah!"

.

.

 **[Washington DC – Amerika Serikat]**

Hoseok sungguh menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Jimin berputar-putar kota. Ia benar-benar mengambil cuti selama tiga hari hanya sekadar untuk membawa Jimin berkunjung ke berbagai lokasi wisata yang menurutnya cukup menyenangkan untuk turis dadakan seperti Jimin.

Sampai akhirnya seminggu berlalu begitu saja tanpa terasa. Selama itu pula Jimin melupakan Taehyung sejenak dengan kesibukan barunya sebagai seorang wisatawan. Namun pada kenyataannya, Jiminlah yang merasa bahwa Taehyung yang telah mengabaikannya selama ini.

Berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya demi segenggam harap yang dipanjatkannya agar nama sahabat kesayangannya itu muncul di layar benda pipih berbentuk rektangular tersebut. Namun harapan rupanya tinggal harap saja. Sampai malam kesepuluh ia berada di bawah langit Amerika pun lelaki Kim Taehyung itu sama sekali tidak mengiriminya pesan—apa lagi meneleponnya.

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin pulang..." di hari kelima belas tanpa mendapat kejelasan tentang Taehyung, Jimin mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pulang. Yang artinya kembali ke kampung halamannya di Korea Selatan.

"Ah, Jimin? Sepertinya kau belum berkunjung ke _Washington National Cathedral!_ Mm, kau tahu? Katedral dengan nuansa _neo-gothic_ yang didekorasi dengan berbagai hiasan unik khas perayaan. Perlu kaujadikan agenda wajib sebelum kembali ke Korea!" sejujurnya Hoseok hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan, Jimin akhirnya tersenyum senang. "Umm, kurasa aku harus pergi ke sana besok. Aku sudah sedikit paham mengenai rute transportasi jadi aku bisa pergi sen..." tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hoseok telah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu besok. Dan aku tidak mau adanya penolakan darimu!"

Jadi rencana Jimin untuk pergi berkunjung sendiri pun terpaksa kandas karena Hoseok memaksa untuk mengantarnya besok. Tentu saja. Hoseok tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap Jimin _nya_ Taehyung yang berharga ini—meskipun sebenarnya, Jimin pun sudah bisa pergi sendiri.

Tapi menurut Hoseok, hal itu terlalu berisiko.

.

.

 **[Washington DC – Amerika Serikat]**

Hari yang cerah dengan raja siang sinarnya tidak terlalu terik. Diiringi semilir angin yang membelai lembut kedua pipi seputih mochi yang kini merona kemerahan akibat radiasi sang mentari. Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Jimin baru saja selesai berdoa sembari melancong di sebuah katredal bernuansa klasik _neo-gothic_ yang diceriterakan oleh Hoseok semalam.

Menangkap sebuah Maserati hitam terparkir di ujung halaman bangunan katedral. Itu mobil Hoseok. Segera menghampiri dengan setengah berlari karena khawatir _hyung-_ nya telah menunggu lama.

" _Hyung,_ maaf jika aku terlalu lama di dalam. Ornamennya terlalu indah sehingga..." manik kelam Jimin terbelalak sempurna begitu menyadari siapa sosok di balik kemudi mobil tersebut, "Taehyung?!"

"Hai, Jimin~" ucapnya dengan nada kelewat santai. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan perasaan Jimin yang mungkin saja tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya saat ini.

Taehyung tampak berbeda. Jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang terakhir kali dilihat oleh Jimin di hari pertama Taehyung masuk kerja.

Lelaki muda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini terlihat mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang begitu mewah, sepatu kulit yang mengkilat, beserta arloji keemasan dengan merk dagang _rolex_ yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Satu hal yang sukses membuat Jimin terperangah. Model rambut yang benar-benar bukan-gaya-seorang-Kim-Taehyung. Surai coklat gelap itu kini disisir ke belakang. Berkilauan tatkala bersitatap dengan seberkas cahaya. Mungkin ia memakai minyak rambut, gel rambut, _pomade,_ atau apa pun itu namanya. Jimin tidak terlalu paham.

Kacamata hitam yang membentang melingkupi kedua marbel sewarna kacang hazel itu pun menambah kesan seorang plutokrat muda tampan berjiwa berandal yang gemar memainkan hati wanita serta mengadu keberuntungannya di atas meja judi.

"Kim Taehyung? Kau.. bagaimana.. bisa.. penampilanmu.. itu.."

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu. Kita perlu bergegas sekarang," setelahnya Taehyung segera memutar kemudi mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas dari pelataran katedral tempat di mana Jimin baru saja berdoa.

Taehyung memacu mobilnya dengan gila-gilaan. Sepertinya Taehyung memang bersungguh-sungguh ketika berkata tengah diburu waktu. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan eksistensi Jimin yang sedang duduk manis di sebelahnya sama sekali. Kedua netranya terus fokus menatap ke arah jalan raya sembari memainkan kedua kaki dan tangannya untuk mengendalikan Maserati milik Hoseok tersebut.

Jimin memilih diam. Membisu di dalam heningnya atmosfer canggung yang menguar di antara dirinya dengan sahabatnya yang kini tampak begitu berbeda. Bahkan ketika mobil mereka telah memasuki gerbang besar dengan tulisan NebullaStar di atasnya pun mereka masih belum saling bertukar suara.

Setidaknya Jimin lega bahwa Taehyung hanya membawanya kembali menuju tempat kerjanya. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan gedung di mana pertama kali ia mengantarkan Taehyung di hari pertama kerjanya. Gedung di depannya tampak begitu mewah dengan arsitektur yang didekorasi dengan pernak-pernik yang berkaitan dengan kedirgantaraan dan serba-serbinya.

"Ini _head-office_ perusahaan NebullaStar. Ayo masuk ke dalam," Jimin terkesiap. Ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan pintu utama gedung dan entah bagaimana caranya Taehyung tengah menggenggam jemari mungilnya dengan miliknya yang jauh lebih besar. Berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan pada saat keduanya mulai memasuki bangunan mewah tersebut.

Menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil sekilas mencuri pandang karena terlampau malu, Jimin perlahan-lahan menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Taehyung. Namun sahabatnya itu malah mengeratkan tautan yang terjalin di antara jemari keduanya. Seolah-olah tak ingin lelaki mungil itu terlepas dan pergi dari sisinya.

"Jangan dilepas atau tanganku akan berpindah melingkari pinggangmu sehingga orang-orang akan semakin salah paham. Mengerti?" dan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jimin selama ia hidup di dunia tidak mampu untuk membalas ucapan Taehyung.

Entah mengapa Jimin merasa lemah. Taehyung yang ini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Taehyung _nya_ yang biasanya selalu mengalah kepadanya.Lelaki yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya saat ini rasanya memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat—yang membuatnya tak kuasa untuk _menolak_ instruksinya.

Jadi, Jimin hanya diam saja dan pasrah.

.

.

 **[New York City – Amerika Serikat]**

[Head Office of NebullaStar Co.]

"Bos Kim, ini Jimin Park. Orang yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu. Dia ahli dalam hal _buka-membuka pintu._ Bahkan pintu berlapis dengan rangkaian kunci yang paling rumit dan paling rapat sekalipun!" hazel Taehyung berkilat-kilat tatkala membicarakan tentang sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya saat ini.

Dan ia masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin. Sejatinya hal itu benar-benar membuat Jimin sedikit-banyak merasa risih.

[Nathan Kim—CEO]

Papan sebening kaca dengan tulisan emas terbaca di penglihatan Jimin.

" _Very good!_ Jadi, Mr. Park? Bisakah kau bukakan pintu masuk ke Stargazer Co.? _Well,_ kau tahu—itu sebuah produk _simulation game_ yang rencananya akan dirilis tahun depan. Namun aku mengalami kesulitan dalam memainkan _game_ ini dan aku butuh bantuanmu," lelaki bersurai hijau keabuan yang mirip seperti tokoh anime _One Piece -Roronoa Zoro-_ itu bertanya.

 _Sebentar..._

Jimin merasa ada yang janggal di sini. _Game pre-release?_ Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sebuah program _game_ yang bahkan baru akan dirilis tahun depan? Bukankah itu ilegal? Jimin mengernyit namun sesaat kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum kecil.

Jimin melupakan fakta kalau lelaki yang tengah duduk di kursi kulit mewahnya itu adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan penerbangan NebullaStar. Bukan sembarang orang. Dan tipikal orang sepertinya tentu memiliki _kemampuan_ untuk membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan. Termasuk _game pre-release_ yang belum diluncurkan sekalipun.

Tapi setidaknya Jimin lega. Taehyung membawanya kemari ternyata hanya untuk membantu sang CEO untuk memecahkan program _game_ yang belum dirilis. Bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bisa mencemari kemurnian isi kepala dan jiwanya. Ya, setidaknya ia tidak diperintahkan untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Nah, bagaimana Mr. Park? Apa anda bersedia membukakan pintu-pintu Stargazer yang terkunci untukku. Aku memiliki satu unit Aston Martin berwarna _dark-blue. Well,_ kau boleh memilikinya jika berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini..." lelaki bernama Nathan Kim itu meraih gagang gelasnya yang ramping dan menyesap cairan kehijauan—yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Jimin—dengan menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas. Sensual sekali.

Jimin membuka mulutnya. Baru mulai akan memproduksi suara dari lubang vokalnya ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Jimin akan melakukannya! Aku akan pastikan itu!" dan setelahnya tatapan protes dari Jimin adalah satu-satunya ekspresi yang terbingkai jelas pada wajah sahabat Kim Taehyung tersebut.

"Ah, itu jawaban yang kuharapkan. Mau cerutu?" menyodorkan sekotak cerutu yang diambilnya dari laci meja kerjanya kepada sepasang sahabat yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cerutu?!" Taehyung tersentak ketika sang Bos menyodorkan sekotak cerutu. Pasalnya baru kali ini Bosnya menawarkan cerutu selama hampir dua minggu Taehyung bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Mm, sejujurnya kami berdua tidak mero-" namun ucapan Taehyung terputus saat Jimin dengan gerakan secepat kilat menyambar sekotak cerutu dari tangan lelaki yang mirip Roronoa Zoro itu.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan sangat menyukainya," melirik ke arah Taehyung yang _gantian_ memasang ekspresi heran yang tampak begitu kentara. "Apalagi cerutu dengan cita rasa terbaik di dunia seperti _Gurkha Black Dragon_ ini," kali ini menampilkan sebuah seringaian halus yang belum pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya pada paras manis sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Anda memiliki selera yang sangat bagus, Mr. Park!"

' _Sejak kapan Jimin memiliki pengetahuan soal cerutu?'_ batin Taehyung.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini, Kim?" berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan Taehyung yang tampak menjulang karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup signifikan.

Omong-omong Jimin tengah berada di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah yang selama ini ternyata menjadi hunian dari sahabat kecilnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang petugas kebersihan dapat menjangkau sebuah apartemen yang begitu bagus seperti ini. Pasti Taehyung tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jimin mulai menerka-nerka.

"Kau tidak bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan kan? Kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Kim Taehyung!" menoyor dada bidang Taehyung yang masih terbalut kemeja putih mahalnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Park Jimin, sahabatku tersayang," mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas bahu sempit Jimin, "Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah misi kita selesai. Setelah kita berdua berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh misi petualangan dalam _game_ Stargazer yang bos berikan siang tadi. Jadi, bersediakah kau menunggu?"

Mendesah pelan dan merotasikan marbel kelamnya dengan tatapan malas, "Baiklah. Jadi, kapan bisa kita mulai dan kapan batas akhirnya?"

"Apanya?" air muka Taehyung menunjukkan raut bingung. Jimin pun tampak jengah dibuatnya. Sepertinya sel-sel syaraf Taehyung mulai aus sehingga menjadi lambat dalam menghantarkan impuls.

" _Game_ -nya tentu saja. Jangan pura-pura _linglung, please?"_ sedikit demi sedikit kesabaran Jimin mulai terkikis. Terang saja karena sesungguhnya perutnya tengah mengalunkan melodi keroncong yang sukses membuatnya _uring-uringan_ karena lapar.

"Ahh, _game_ ternyata," manggut-manggut kemudian menatapa manik sehitam arang milik lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya, "Besok malam! Petualangan kita akan dimulai besok malam dan kita akan beraksi sekitar pukul satu dini hari."

"Hey? Kenapa harus selarut itu? Apa kita tidak bisa melakukannya pada pagi, siang, atau sore hari saja?" sebuah tanda tanya besar serasa berputar-putar di atas kepala Jimin.

 _Mencurigakan..._

"Mm.. itu..." Taehyung memutar otak, mencari butiran ide untuk memberikan gambaran paling sederhana untuk menjelaskan tentang masalah 'waktu' ini kepada Jimin.

"Astaga! Jangan katakan kalau _game_ ini sebenarnya tidak diperuntukkan untuk awam! Jelaskan padaku yang sejujurnya atau aku akan pulang ke Korea sekarang juga!" ancamnya pada lelaki yang mendadak membingkai raut wajah cemas, begitu Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, Taehyung akhirnya menyerah.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," memasang ekspresi serius yang _cukup_ sukses membuat Jimin sedikit bergidik, _"Game_ ini memang _bukan_ diperuntukkan untuk awam. Bisa dibilang seperangkat program _game_ berbasis militer. Sebagai simulasi untuk memilih pilot pesawat tempur terbaik yang dikemas dalam sebuah _game._ _Well,_ sejujurnya ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk— _keperluan perang."_ Memelankan suara di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Perang katamu?" Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk melepaskan cengkeraman jemari panjang lelaki itu pada pundak sempitnya. Melangkah pelan menuju sebuah _single-sofa_ yang tersedia di ruangan itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin payah.

"Jim, itu tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan," jeda sejenak dan menaikkan iris coklatnya ke kiri atas, "Ini hanyalah _game_ simulasi yang masih _baru akan_ diujicobakan. Tidak ada yang terluka di sini—kalau kau lupa," berjalan ke arah Jimin dan berlutut di sebelahnya dan memperhatikan wajah muram sahabatnya tersebut yang tampak frustrasi.

Jimin menoleh ke samping untuk menatap hazel madu milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dalam-dalam, "Tae, kau tahu.." memasang ekspresi memelas yang teramat sangat. "Aku..aku.." dan sepasang manik kelam itu mulai cemerlang berhiaskan cairan bening yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memenuhinya.

"Astaga Jim, sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu dalam hal ini tapi _game_ itu memiliki beberapa program dengan enigma yang enkripsinya—aku yakin hanya kau yang mampu memecahkannya! Jadi, tolong kali ini saja.. sekali saja.. kumohon.."

Jimin menggeleng kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan. Begitu ia terpejam, butir-butir kristal bening pun meleleh melalui ekor matanya. "Tae.. aku.. aku lapar.. hiks.. sejak pagi aku belum makan..hiks.."

"Oh—kau lapar?" Taehyung hanya membolakan kedua hazelnya dan membentuk huruf O kecil dengan mulutnya sebagai respon.

Taehyung tampaknya menemukan fakta baru mengenai seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak keduanya masih sama-sama sebentuk kacang di perut. Jimin benar-benar seperti gadis perawan yang tengah dalam masa _pre-menstrual-syndrome_ ketika dirinya tengah dilanda kelaparan yang tak tertahankan— _seperti sekarang ini contohnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Massachusetts – Amerika Serikat**

 **[OTW to Private Aeonautical Military Laboratory – 11:05 AM]**

"Nah Jimin, tugasmu cukup _membuka kunci_ dan menemukan akses menuju target kita di titik ini," menunjuk ke sebuah segiempat berwarna hijau terang di dalam sebuah peta digital pada tablet yang tergeletak di atas telapak tangannya.

"Dimengerti. Instruksi selanjutnya!" ucap lelaki yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah truk kontainer yang bertugas mengangkut suku cadang—pesawat-pesawat yang akan diujicobakan pada pertengahan tahun depan—menuju Laboratorium Militer Privat.

Lalu bagaimana caranya Taehyung dan Jimin berada di dalam truk kontainer tersebut?

Hal ini tidak lain berkat sebuah kerjasama terselubung yang dilakukan oleh sang bos besar dengan beberapa orang tertentu yang memiliki kesamaan kepentingan. Sebut saja sebuah konspirasi untuk memenangkan kompetisi dengan cara yang tidak bersih.

Pada awalnya Jimin tidak setuju. Namun setelah termakan bujuk rayu dan racun semanis madu dari bibir seorang _Lothario in Disguise_ bernama Taehyung Kim, akhirnya ia pun bersedia melakukan misi ini bersama sahabatnya tersebut. Dengan iming-iming akan diajak liburan ke sebuah pulau yang belum banyak terjamah manusia oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu selama seminggu penuh sebagai imbalannya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya Jimin percaya saja dengan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau lihat dua segitiga kecil berwarna biru ini?" Jimin menggangguk kecil kemudian Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Segitiga berwarna biru ini adalah titik _start_ kita di kawasan ini," menunjuk judul peta tersebut _'Privat Military Laboratory'_ lalu melingkari lokasi yang ditunjukkannya dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku mengerti. Dua segitiga biru ini adalah representasi dari kita berdua. Segitiga ini akan bergerak sesuai dengan arah yang kita lalui di area tersebut serta menunjukkan di mana tepatnya koordinat lokasi yang tengah kita pijak. Benar begitu?"

Taehyung larut dalam heningnya. Ia masih setia menatapi labia penuh kemerahaan yang bergerak-gerak tiap kali Jimin menguraikan rangkaian silabel padanya.

 _Salah fokus!_

"Tepat sekali! Dan kau lihat juga segitiga merah yang jumlahnya cukup banyak ini? Itu adalah musuh-musuh kita. Penjaga yang bertugas jaga untuk _shift_ malam. Sebisa mungkin hindari mereka karena kabarnya penjaga di sana adalah tipikal yang sulit untuk diajak bernegosiasi," memberikan tanda kutip pada kata 'sulit' yang barusan diucapkannya.

"Ah, itu terdengar cukup menyeramkan bagiku. Mm, kurasa aku perlu meretas sistem pertahanan utama dari jaringan kemanan yang diaplikasikan ke seluruh area laboratorium militer ini terlebih dulu. Tujuannya agar kita memiliki akses yang tak terbatas—ke seluruh ruangan yang terkunci oleh sistem keamanan komputer," mulai membuka _notebook-_ nya dan mengetikkan sejumlah _bahasa mesin_ di atas _keyboard-_ nya.

"Jim, kau tidak bisa melakukan _long distance hacking_ untuk area ini," Taehyung mengingatkan sahabatnya dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Karena Jimin sejatinya paling tidak suka direcoki oleh siapa pun ketika ia tengah berkencan mesra dengan _kunci-kunci_ _dan pintu-pintunya_ di dunia virtual. Bahkan oleh sahabat terbaiknya sekalipun.

"Maksudmu? Lihat Tae, aku sedang berusaha membuka kunci utama dari sistem pertahanan yang ada. Percayalah padaku karena aku tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada ketus yang tidak bisa Jimin sembunyikan sekeras apa pun ia berusaha.

"Begini Jim, kita perlu menuju server utamanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Laboratorium militer bukanlah fasilitas publik dengan keamanan standar. Mereka memiliki sistem keamanan _baja berlapis_ dengan enigma rumit pada sistem enkripsinya yang sangat sulit untuk ditembus. Untuk itu kita perlu menggunakan metode _on-site hacking_ untuk mengutak-atik bahasa pemrograman yang terdapat di server utama untuk memperoleh akses ke seluruh area laboratorium itu..."

Memasang tampang memelas, Taehyung berharap agar Jimin tidak terlalu meledak ketika itu. Namun ia pun telah siap apabila Jimin tiba-tiba menyalak dan melontarkan tantrum kepadanya akibat perkataannya barusan.

"Wah, Kim Taehyung! Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini? Ayah bangga padamu, Nak! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ayah tentang hal ini..."

Menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya secepat kilat akibat respon tak terduga yang diberikan oleh lelaki muda bernama Park Jimin tersebut. Yang selanjutnya malah menarik-narik lemak di perut Taehyung sehingga pemuda berhidung bangir tersebut menggeliat-liat random karena geli.

"Ahahaha! Ahahahaa! H-hentikan P-park! Hentikan! Ahahaha! Ahahaha!"

"Eh? Mesin mobilnya berhenti. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di lokasi laboratorium militer. Diskusinya kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Yang penting kita harus bisa menyelinap dulu tanpa ketahuan. Ayo cepat cepat cepat!"

.

.

 **[Private Aeonautical Military Laboratory – 00:25 AM]**

Setelah sukses bermain kucing-kucingan dan berkali-kali mengalami _sport_ jantung akibat hampir ketahuan oleh para petugas jaga—selama hampir satu jam lamanya. Dua lelaki berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan tersebut akhirnya sampai di sebuah hanggar raksasa yang menjadi target tujuan mereka sejak awal.

"Kosong.." semangat juang yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dada Taehyung mendadak sirna. Lokasi target di mana kakinya berpijak saat ini tidak lebih dari sekadar sebuah ruangan lapang yang hanya berisi udara.

Kosong. Tanpa adanya sebuah jet tempur berbentuk burung walet yang seharusnya menghuni ruangan tersebut.

Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya. Setelah aksi menyelinap paling hebat yang pernah ia lakukan di sepanjang alur kehidupannya selama satu jam ke belakang ternyata hasil yang ia dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Seharusnya _ia_ ada di sini..." ucap Jimin. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang tampak begitu kentara."Aku yakin sekali, Tae. Aku tidak mungkin salah menentukan koordinat ketika kita mengacak-acak sistem pada server utama!"

"Oh Tuhan, tolong ampuni hamba-Mu yang berdosa ini..." masih betah berkicau di tengah-tengah ruangan yang seolah begitu hampa tanpa adanya apa pun di ruangan tersebut selain udara.

"Aku tahu kalau kita tidak melakukan hal ini sejak awal. Kau tahu? Tuhan bahkan tidak merestui rencana kita. Lihatlah Tae, kita mendapatkan batu sandungan terbesar ketika kita menggantungkan berjuta harapan di garis yang paling akhir! Itu artinya perbuatan kita tidak diberkati oleh Tuhan!"

"Jimin, _please._ Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi _okay?"_ rahang Taehyung tampak mengeras. Suaranya bahkan jauh lebih berat dari nada bicara yang biasa ia gunakan kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ayolah Tae? Berpikir rasional. Mengutak-atik server utama, menyabotase sistem pertahanan paling vital, memecahkan seluruh kode enkripsi, membuka seluruh pintu yang terkunci untuk kebebasan akses, mereplikasi _optical-card_ untuk menemukan jalur paling rahasia, mematikan cctv, bahkan bermain petak umpet dengan para penjaga bertubuh kekar hingga kita berdua sampai kemari—hanya untuk melihat sebuah hanggar yang terisi oleh udara? Yang benar saja!"

Menoleh ke arah yang lebih pendek untuk mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan jika satu sentimeter jarak itu terkikis begitu saja. Menatap tajam sepasang manik kelam yang terpaksa harus terbuka lebar akibat wajah tampan Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah seputih mochi itu.

"Tidak-ada-usaha-yang-sia-sia!" menegaskan satu demi satu kata-kata yang meluncur dari kedua belahan bibirnya dengan suara yang lebih berat dan dalam dari sebelumnya. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Jimin menahan napasnya akibat rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Menarik wajahnya menjauh dengan gerakan kilat begitu menangkap ekspresi ketakutan dari lelaki bersurai sekelam arang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Lalu berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan besar yang tampak kosong itu. Sementara lelaki yang satunya masih diam terpaku di posisinya sendiri sambil berusaha menstabilkan kembali napasnya yang sempat tercekat.

"Selama indikator penunjuk tetap mengatakan bahwa target kita berada di tempat ini maka seharusnya _dia_ ada di sini," berbicara perlahan dengan suara pelan, Jimin menunjuk ke arah lantai yang tengah dipijaknya, "Kecuali jika mereka memasang perangkap atau semacam _false target_ sehingga yang terdeteksi hanyalah keberadaan hanggarnya saja. Dan pada akhirnya rival mereka pun tidak akan bisa menemukan di mana sebenarnya _dia_ disembunyikan."

"Itu masuk akal tapi bukankah hal itu akan sangat merepotkan? Para _crew_ perlu menyiapkan lokasi alternatif untuk menyembunyikan burung besi andalan mereka terlebih dulu sebelum diujicobakan. Kau tahu? Hanggar di sepanjang area ini dirancang khusus untuk jet tempur yang siap terbang. Jadi, kurasa akan sangat kecil kemungkinan mereka memindahkan ke hanggar biasa ketika uji coba akan dilakukan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam dari sekarang," jelas Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Benar juga apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Taehyung. Memindahkan sebuah pesawat tempur di sepanjang hanggar khusus uji coba akan sangat merepotkan. Apalagi jika perbandingan lokasinya dengan hanggar biasa adalah dari ujung barat ke ujung timur yang jaraknya sekitar lima kilometer.

Jarak yang sangat jauh untuk menyeret sebuah jet tempur menggunakan truk pengangkut karena pesawat-pesawat tersebut belum boleh diterbangkan sebelum jadwal uji coba meskipun itu hanya antara hanggar biasa dengan hanggar khusus uji coba.

"Kecuali jika..." menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, Jimin segera berlari menuju ruangan kendali yang berada di dalam hanggar tersebut. Menggunakan _optical-card_ tiruannya untuk membuka kunci dan segera menyalakan komputer yang diyakininya sebagai pusat pengendali sistem hanggar tempat di mana saat ini ia dan Taehyung berada.

Mengutak-atik komputer dan menyisipkan _transparent-chip_ yang telah disiapkannya untuk meretas dan memanipulasi sistem hanggar tersebut di bawah kendalinya. Dengan iris yang senantiasa berulang-alik, jemari yang sibuk menari-nari di atas papan ketik dengan gerakan supercepat. Beserta kucuran adrenalin yang semakin memacu sistem kardiovaskuler dan sistem respirasinya sehingga butir-butir keringat sebiji jagung memenuhi dahinya.

Menekan tombol [Enter] dan mengamati barisa tulisan yang terdiri dari rangkaian huruf dan angka yang perlahan bergerak ke bawah. Pada akhirnya Jimin mendesah lega. Tersenyum lebar meskipun napasnya masih terengah sebagai efek samping dari sejumlah adrenalin yang masih terus diproduksi di dalam tubuhnya.

"B-berhasil.. Tae.." menepuk dan mencengkeram erat bahu sang sahabat yang tampak membolakan kedua hazel indahnya begitu menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan yang tengah terjadi di tengah-tengah hanggar tersebut.

" _Damn! It's a magic trick actually!"_ bahkan Taehyung pun menyerapah tanpa sadar.

" _Exactly!_ Ini tipuan cermin. Sebuah trik sulap klasik sebetulnya," seloroh Jimin.

Sebuah cermin raksasa terangkat dari tengah-tengah ruangan, menampilkan sebuah jet tempur berbentuk burung walet dengan warna hitam yang berkilat-kilat di atas sebuah pijakan sebuah bidang miring dengan kemiringan sekitar tiga puluh derajat dari garis horizontal dengan ketinggian lebih kurang tiga meter dari lantai hanggar.

Ternyata pesawatnya tersembunyi di balik sebuah cermin raksasa sejak pertama kali Taehyung dan Jimin menginjakkan kakinya di hanggar tersebut. Pantas saja detektor menunjukkan koordinat lokasi yang sama meskipun hanggar tersebut tampak kosong secara kasat mata.

Sayangnya, Taehyung juga tidak berjalan hingga ke tengah hanggar sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa yang terbentang di hadapannya tidak lain adalah sebuah cermin raksasa yang menghalangi pandangannya akan keberadaan jet tempur yang berada tepat di balik cermin tersebut. Sebuah tipuan untuk mengelabui mata manusia.

"Tae, mengapa pesawat itu tidak diletakkan di atas pijakan yang datar?" mengutarakan rasa penasarannya tentang posisi pesawat yang diparkir miring di ujung hanggar.

"Tentu saja untuk memudahkannya terbang," menangkap raut wajah Jimin yang tampak kebingungan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau lihat langit-langit di hadapan moncong pesawat itu?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan seraya mendaratkan pandangannya menuju lokasi yang dimaksud oleh sang sahabat.

"Langit-langit beserta atap dari hanggar ini dirancang dinamis agar dapat dibuka dan ditutup sesuai kebutuhan. Dan tentu saja semuanya bisa dikendalikan dari ruang kontrol ini."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Mm, lalu bagaimana dengan landasannya Tae? Bukankah sebuah pesawat membutuhkan landasan sebagai pemanasan sebelum benar-benar terbang?"

"Hahaha itu tidak perlu sayang. Stargazer adalah inovasi terbaru dari sebuah jet tempur dengan teknologi paling mutakhir yang pernah dibuat. Tidak lagi memerlukan landasan terbang karena mampu lepas landas dan mendarat berapa pun sudut kemiringannya. Bahkan di sudut vertikal sekalipun. Selain itu pesawat ini mampu bermanuver secepat kilat saat terbang!"

"Ah, aku melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa _Jet Harrier_ pun telah mampu melakukan hal itu bahkan sejak hampir dua dasawarsa yang lalu. Keistimewaannya yang lain mungkin?"

"Bahan penyusun badan pesawat terbuat dari plastik komposit ringan namun sangat kuat. Dirancang khusus dengan rekayasa struktur bentuk pesawat dilengkapi oleh RAM _(Radar Absorbent Material)_ sehingga tidak akan terlihat oleh radar musuh. Sebaliknya, pesawat ini memiliki sistem radar LPI _(Low Probability of Intercept Radar)_ yang membuat pesawat musuh yang telah terdeteksi oleh radar Stargazer tidak akan bisa tahu jika dia telah terdeteksi dan radar warning-nya tidak akan menyala."

"Kurasa teknologi seperti itu sudah banyak diterapkan pada pesawat tempur terbaik yang pernah dibuat di dunia. Yang lain mungkin?"

Mendengus sebal karena Jimin menganggap Stargazer adalah pesawat yang terlalu biasa untuk ukuran sebuah jet tempur dengan teknologi yang ia katakan paling mutakhir.

"Jimin, pesawat ini tidak menghasilkan emisi sama sekali karena menggunakan sel surya sebagai bahan bakarnya. Hebatnya lagi mesinnya tidak akan meledak ketika terjatuh dari ketinggian sekian ribu kaki.Bagaimana, sudah terkesan?"

Mengernyit. Sedikit sangsi dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya barusan. "Aku meragukannya. Mana mungkin sebuah pesawat tidak akan meledak ketika terjatuh dari ketinggian? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak percaya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita coba!" mengutak-atik sejumlah peralatan di ruang kemudi dan beberapa saat kemudian atap di bagian moncong pesawat pun terbuka lebar. Menyajikan pemandangan berupa hamparan langit malam bertaburkan bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya yang berkilauan.

Menarikan jemarinya di atas keyboard komputer di ruang kontrol sebelum menekan enter. Segera setelahnya, pesawat bernama Stargazer itu tampak berkelap-kelip di beberapa titik yang terletak di permukaan pesawat. Meraih sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan bulatan besar di salah satu ujungnya kemudian menarik lengan Jimin dan menyeretnya menuju pesawat yang tampak lebih gagah setelah lampunya menyala.

"Yah! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Astaga, Kim Taehyung!" menjerit panik ketika Taehyung mulai menekan tombol di benda persegi panjang—yang ternyata adalah _autokey_ pesawat—dan membuat kaca transparan yang melingkupi pesawat terbuka lebar.

"Tenang Jim, kau tinggal duduk ke kursi belakang sebagai asistenku oke?" jawab Taehyung dengan nada kelewat santai. Yang mana menyebabkan Jimin semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung! Yang benar saja, aku tidak ingin mati muda. Ya, Tuhan, aku bahkan belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Sial, sial, sial!" mulai meracau karena terlalu panik sehingga tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

 _Cup!_

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung tiba-tiba mengecup belahan bibir penuh Jimin yang terlihat pucat itu dengan gerakan kilat.

"Nah, sudah dapat kan. Cepat Jim, naik ke belakang atau kau kutinggal sendirian di sini," tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun Taehyung berucap santai seolah kecupannya barusan tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Yak Kim sialan!? Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" protes lelaki berpipi mochi itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibir Taehyung.

Sedangkan yang dilempari ucapan protes tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk mengamati badan pesawat dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Menginjak kursi pesawat sebagai satu-satunya akses masuk ke dalamnya kemudian mendaratkan kedua belah pantatnya di atas kursi kemudi.

"Apa kau gila, Kim Taehyung!? Kau tidak bisa mengemudikan pesawat!" dengan kekesalan membuncah Jimin sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya. Berupaya mendapatkan perhatian lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Hey sobat, jangan meremehkanku. Ingat bangkai pesawat rusak di halaman belakang rumah nenekku? Aku bahkan sudah biasa mengemudikannya sejak sekolah dasar," membela diri dengan melontarkan argumen yang terdengar cukup konyol di telinga lawan bicaranya.

Mengesah keras sebelum berbicara, "Astaga! Itu hanya bangkai pesawat bekas perang dunia kedua yang bahkan tak pernah kau terbangkan sungguhan! Ya Tuhan! Kim Taehyung, aku bersumpah jika aku mati karenamu—kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuhantui selama sisa hidupmu!"

"Aish, jangan katakan kau terlalu mencintaiku sehingga ketika kau mati pun arwahmu akan tetap berada di sisiku karena kau tak kuasa berpisah denganku walau sedetik pun. Mengaku sajalah, tidak perlu malu begitu," goda lelaki berkulit tan itu pada si pipi mochi.

"Serius Kim Taehyung, jika kita berhasil mendarat dengan selamat maka aku rela jadi jalang untuk memuaskanmu sepanjang malam!" Jimin berseloroh sambil berusaha naik ke kursi _co-pilot_ yang berada tepat di belakang kursi yang tengah diduduki oleh Taehyung.

"Wow, itu akan sangat menarik! Kujamin kita akan bercinta dengan selamat dan kau akan mendesahkan namaku hingga pagi menjelang! Oops maaf, maksudku kita mendarat dengan selamat hehehe," mulai memasang beberapa seperangkat alat keselamatan yang diperlukan oleh pilot sebelum terbang.

"Bermimpilah karena kemungkinan itu sangat kecil. Aku bahkan memprediksi probabilitas keselamatan kita hanya 5 dari 100% yang tersedia. Oh Tuhan—biarkan aku mengambil _com-portable_ milikku lebih dulu. Biar kuretas sistem kemudi pesawat ini untuk kukendalikan via komputer saja," bicara Jimin mulai ngawur ketika Taehyung berhasil menyalakan mesin pesawatnya.

Mendengar suara geraman mesin dengan frekuensi tinggi disertai pemandangan interior kokpit yang membuat isi kepalanya mendadak berputar-putar. Ditambah sejumlah layar elektronik, berbagai macam tuas, dan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tombol yang membentang luas di hadapan kemudi pilot utama.

Namun panorama tersebut sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi seorang Kim Taehyung. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada gurat kepanikan di wajahnya maupun ekspresi cemas yang tercetak samar di air mukanya.

"Taehyung-ah! Biarkan aku mengambil _com-portable_ dulu di tasku. Setidaknya aku akan mengaktifkan sistem keamanan darurat jika terjadi apa-apa pada pesawat ini," merengek ketakutan pada saat kaca penutup dikatupkan ke badan pesawat.

"Kau lucu sekali, Jim. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan membajak pesawat yang kau tumpangi sendiri? Apa kata dunia, Park—eh Kim Jimin?" lagi-lagi Taehyung menggoda. Sejatinya untuk mencairkan suasana agar Jimin _nya_ tidak terlalu tegang. Melirik sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya telah memasang peralatan kemanan pada tubuhnya.

Aman. Sudah terpasang semuanya.

"Jangan mengubah namaku seenaknya! Astaga, Kim Taehyung! Demi Tuhan, jangan main-main—INI PESAWAT TEMPUR!" Jimin berteriak heboh ketika Taehyung mendorong tuas gas ke depan hingga berbunyi 'klik' lalu menekan sebuah tombol kuning bulat di sisi kirinya.

Setelahnya _triple turbo jet_ ganda yang terletak di belakang pesawat pun menghasilkan percikan kalor yang membuat badan pesawat bergetar hebat. Indikasi bahwa motor penggeraknya telah mencapai kecepatan yang cukup untuk lepas landas. Ketika sebuah tanda panah ke atas berwarna merah muncul di HUD _(Head Up Display)_ yang terletak persis di belakang kecapa depan, Taehyung pun menarik tuas kendali ke belakang untuk menaikkan moncong pesawat beberapa derajat.

Pukul [01:05 AM]

Pesawat pun lepas landas dengan sudut kemiringan 35 derajat.

"Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan!" teriak Jimin ketika merasakan tubuhnya tersentak hebat ke belakang ketika burung besinya lepas landas. Sensasinya seolah baru saja dilontarkan dari sebuah ketapel raksasa.

"Bersiaplah Jim, kita akan naik ke atas sekarang!" seru Taehyung dengan penuh semangat. Tangan kanannya menaikkan tuas roda pendarat dan perlahan-lahan jet tempur Stargazer itu naik ke atas dengan kecepatan konstan.

Dalam waktu yang relatif singkat daratan tampak mengecil dan tertinggal jauh di bawah pesawat. Hidung pesawat kini sejajar dengan barisan awan putih yang tampak begitu tinggi di atas langit. Indikator penunjuk ketinggian terus bergerak dari angka 3000, 3750, 4650, kemudian 6000m.

"Astaga! Kita terbang terlalu tinggi. Turun Tae! Turun sekarang juga! Kita bisa menabrak awan _cumulonimbus_ yang bermuatan negatif dan tersambar petir! Kumohon Tae turunlah!" Jimin hampir menangis. Ketakutan, panik, cemas, gugup, mual, pusing, dan segala perasaan tidak menyenangkan tampak terbingkai jelas di wajahnya saat ini.

Bukannya mengindahkan nasihat dari sahabatnya Taehyung malah menyeringai licik dan mengaktifkan _afterburner_ untuk menambah kecepatan pesawat. Semacam NOS _(Nitrous Oxyde System)_ yang ada pada _supercar,_ namun digunakan pada pesawat.

"Woohoo! Kita akan menembus kecepatan suara kali ini!" mendorong tuas gas sampai berbunyi 'klik' seperti saat pertama kali lepas landas sampai benar-benar mencapai ujung penahan. Dan indikator kecepatan di HUD pun berubah dari knot menjadi Mach (M). Terbaca angka 1,5 M. Yang artinya pesawat tempur yang tengah mereka tumpangi terbang dengan kecepatan 1,5 kali kecepatan suara.

"AARGGGHHHH! KIM TAEEHYUUUUUNGGG KEPARAAAAAT!"

.

.

Jimin perlu dibantu keluar dari pesawat tempur yang ia tumpangi bersama sahabat _tersayangnya._ Kepalanya terlalu pening dan bisa pecah kapan saja. Untung saja isi perutnya masih bisa dikondisikan. Namun rasa mual itu masih terasa dan sensasi turbulensinya benar-benar tak mampu untuk ia lupakan begitu saja.

Jimin bahkan sempat bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia lebih baik naik _roller-coaster_ dua puluh jam nonstop daripada harus melakukan perjalanan udara menggunakan satu unit pesawat tempur paling canggih—bersama pilot gila macam Kim Taehyung.

Padahal mendengar suara _roller-coaster_ saja Jimin sudah ketakutan. Hipokrit sekali.

Pemuda Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar membuat perjalanan terbang mereka berdua begitu _menyenangkan_ hingga serasa ingin mati saja. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya sejak masih dalam kandungan itu dengan kurang ajarnya membuat manuver-manuver tajam sesuka lubang hidungnya sendiri.

Meskipun Taehyung selalu meyakinkan Jimin dengan berulang kali mengatakan kalimat yang sama, _"Don't you worry my Dear! This is just a simulation game. Nothing's real here. Merely a virtual. So please, let us enjoy our flight together, my lil boy!"_

Namun tetap saja Jimin tidak bisa tenang. Apalagi ketika Taehyung seenaknya sendiri bermanuver membentuk _loop._ Sebuah lingkaran vertikal yang dibuat dengan cara bergulir ke belakang. Berkali-kali Taehyung menarik tuas kendali pesawat membentuk sudut 90 derajat yang artinya ia pun harus merasakan tarikan gaya gravitasi yang begitu besar ketika badan pesawat menjadi tegak lurus ke arah atas maupun menukik lurus ke bawah.

Jimin menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan untuk menuju ke lantai dasar hanggar di mana pesawat tersebut diparkirkan ke posisinya semula dengan sangat presisi. Pada awalnya Jimin begitu terkesan dengan kepiawaian sahabatnya karena mampu memarkirkan pesawat sama persis dengan posisi awalnya.

Namun ia segera meralat pikirannya sendiri ketika mengingat bahwa Stargazer adalah pesawat tempur simulasi. Hanya sebuah permainan yang memacu produksi adrenalin yang diedarkan ke seluruh tubuh dan membuat kepala siapa saja yang mamainkan permainan ini serasa mau pecah—sebenarnya ini hanya berlaku untuk Park Jimin.

' _Taehyung bahkan tidak benar-benar menerbangkan pesawat sungguhan,'_ begitulah Jimin berkata dalam hatinya.

Omong-omong Jimin tengah meluruskan kakinya di lantai hanggar dengan punggung yang disandarkan ke dinding. Masih sangat pusing dan mual. Taehyung barusan pamitan kepadanya untuk mencarikan minuman hangat yang mungkin dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Melirik ke arah jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas.

Pukul [05:55 AM]

Yang artinya ini sudah pagi.

"ASTAGA!" memekik heboh ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di wilayah Laboratorium Militer Privat. Jimin lagi-lagi terserang panik. Satu jam lagi para penjaga agar bergantian shift. Dan Jimin seharusnya tidak boleh terlihat di sekitar hanggar uji coba.

Lalu Taehyung? Orang itu belum kembali sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Sial! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan menemukan Taehyung. Bisa gawat kalau kami sampai ketahuan. Perjanjiannya kan kami harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum jam tujuh pagi. Oh, Tuhan—aku harus bagaimana?"

Berlari menuju pintu keluar sambil berusaha mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut tidak keruan. Berharap sesegera mungkin menemukan sosok sahabat gilanya yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

 _Brughh!_

Menabrak tubuh seseorang dan merasakan sensasi membakar dan perih di atas dadanya. Tampaknya Jimin baru saja menabrak orang yang tengah membawa secangkir minuman panas.

"Sshhh..." meringis pelan namun langsung cepat tanggap untuk mempelajari sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya. Takut kalau-kalau ia menabrak salah satu petugas jaga bertubuh kekar yang baru saja akan menikmati _morning tea-_ nya. Ia bisa dihukum berat kalau sampai ketahuan melakukan tindakan kriminal. Ya, Jimin sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya semalam termasuk tindakan kriminal.

"Ya ampun, Jim! Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!"

Jimin mendesah lega mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tidak lain adalah sosok yang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu memenuhi pikirannya. Jimin sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat tersiram air panas. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan adalah Taehyung.

"Taehyung? Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" memberikan pertanyaan lain tanpa mau repot menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mencarikanmu minuman hangat Jim. Mm, teh madu. Tapi aku malah melukaimu. Lihat dadamu pasti melepuh sekarang. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa ceroboh sekali?" mulai membuka kancing seragam khas angkatan udara milik Jimin yang serupa dengan miliknya dan meniup-niup kulit putih yang kini tampak kemerahan itu.

Jimin bergeming. Ia tidak fokus dengan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Taehyung pada dadanya. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh area yang dapat ditangkap oleh kedua netranya.

"A-astaga! I-ini tidak mungkin!"

Jimin membelalakkan kedua manik cemerlangnya ketika mendapati panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya tidak lain adalah hamparan langit pagi yang masih kemerahan di depannya. Diiringi oleh melodi deburan ombak yang pecah tatkala berpadu dengan badan kapal di mana ia berpijak saat ini. Tepatnya sebuah kapal pesiar superbesar yang tampak begitu mewah di matanya.

' _Sial! Taehyung benar-benar menerbangkan pesawat itu semalam!'_ mengumpat dalam hatinya dan memandang ke arah dadanya yang tengah ditiup-tiup oleh sang sahabat.

"ARRGGGHHH! MESUUUUM!"

 **END**

 **Atau mau dilanjutin lagi?**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG!**

 **I LOVE U**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **INI NONEDIT AKU MINTA MAAF T.T**

 **Aku baru buat ini kemarin dan hari ini. Rasanya capek banget dan sempet pengin menyerah. Tapi aku pengin ngepost FF di hari ultahnya Tae-Tae~**

 **Dan jadilah begini~**

 **Jadi, maaf kalo belum diedit dan nggak sesuai ekspektasi**

 **(kebiasaan nih sukanya langsung post aja)**

 **BTW JIMIN GANJEN BENER DEH, HOBINYA TERIAK2 DI SINI~**

 **SEKIAN**

 **.**

 **THANKS TO:**

 **Whalme160700, Vernina Joshuella, Boneka Kayu, 9 DuolC, jimingotyesjam, jikookcutipie, naegrnxxi, Echa577, butterlips, esazame, ParkMitsuki, sugantea, 94shidae, Uozumi Han, TaeHyun, Alestie, nuruladi07, kumiko Ve, Madam Fain, MingyuAin, GestiPark.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL PRESENTED TO:**

 **9 DUOLC**

 **my lovely lil friend~**

 **yang suka banget ama VKOOK dan biasin KimTae tapi selalu baca & review ff Kookmin-ku Love you~~~**


End file.
